


In Which Kuzuryuu Sings

by shsl_dreamer



Category: SDR2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_dreamer/pseuds/shsl_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saionji is now on Kuzuryuu's radar, so he writes her a song.<br/>Just a short little story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Kuzuryuu Sings

It took six days of practice, ten hours of Ibuki ranting on and on and on, two and a half hours to decide if what he was doing was even worth this, two more hours to determine what to write about to begin with, one hour to write the music, thirty minutes to write the lyrics, and once he was finished, he only had one song. But it was going to be worth it.

This had started last week when the devil, or Saionji, she preferred to be called, had politely informed him that "being a gangster wasn't really an achievement" and "maybe if he had a real talent, she could take him more seriously" and "that hat is seriously the dorkiest thing she had ever seen." So after Kuzuryuu had flipped her off, he marched to Ibuki's room and demanded she help him out. And she did.

He had been god awful at playing the guitar the first few days, but after a while he learned it better until he could successfully play something short and simple.

So here he was now, a week later, guitar in hand, in front of all his classmates. He wouldn't admit this to anyone, barely himself, but he was nervous. His hands wouldn't stop shaking and when he spoke a faint, "Hey," his voice sounded weak.

His eyes quickly scanned the room. Everyone was waiting. 

With a swallow of mostly air, he talked again, "I wrote a song for a special girl who's out there tonight." he made eye contact with Saionji, "It's called Saionji's a Bitch. I hope you all enjoy it." Saionji crossed her arms and frowned as a few people snickered.

Kuzuryuu began playing and singing about all the stuff Saionji had done. Every line made her look angrier and made  people laugh just a little harder. And when the guitar stopped rolling and Kuzuryuu stopped singing, he got a standing ovation from all but two or three people.

When he got off stage, Souda gave him a pat on the back, Peko looked mildly impressed (though it was hard to tell), and Ibuki was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down her cheeks.

But one of the few people who hadn't applauded, Koizumi, was absolutely livid. She marched up to him, hands on hips, and asked him "what the hell he thought he was doing?" and "did he even care about hurting Saionji's feelings?" and said, "you should be ashamed of what you've done!" he was pretty sure she could have said worse stuff, but Saionji had stopped her.

"Leave him alone."

Wait. What?

"Wait. What?" Koizumi said, "But Hiyoko-chan.. aren't you angry?"

"Not really. This just means I can get even with him later. You better watch your back, Kuzuryuu." Saionji grinned.

 

 

That night, Kuzuryuu found a snake in his bed.


End file.
